


Devil Wears Prada

by Wander_Girl



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wander_Girl/pseuds/Wander_Girl
Summary: Danna has a very soft spot for fashion while Nova could not care less about her wardrobe. After an eventful trip to the mall, there is hilarious and happy twist of fate.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Danna Bell | Monarch
Kudos: 3





	Devil Wears Prada

“Unbelievable.” Danna says, giving me a stink eye.

I look up from my computer screen and look at her, already annoyed, “What, Danna Bell?” 

“Do you have just this one pair of clothes and nothing else?”

I look down at my black hoodie and white shorts. “I am the most comfortable in this Danna and we have already been over this.”

“We will never be over this. Not unless you go shopping with me.”

“I went shopping yesterday.”

“You went shopping alone yesterday and brought a rubber and a new toolkit box.”

“What else do you want me to buy, the mannequins?”

“Clothes!”

“I have clothes!”

“You have what a rat poops after eating black color cloth.”

“That is so gross.”

“Not grosser than your clothes.”

I turn back to my computer and resume my work, muttering, “Tell me again why are we girlfriends?”

“Because I decided to date an earthworm.”

“And I decided to date a gay Coco Chanel.”

The next day, during breakfast, Danna tells me that we are going to the mall.

“I already told you no!”

“But I didn’t ask you, baby.” She kisses me on the crown of my head and walks out.

When we hit the Mall, Danna has a yellow and silver scarf around her neck and sunglasses with panther stripe frames on her hair. I have never seen this side of Danna and, to be honest, I am scared as hell.

She takes me straight to the stores where even window shopping feels expensive, and Danna literally buys whatever she keeps her hand on.

“Hmm let’s see.” She’d say, picking up a top with it’s handle and keeping it on my torso. “Perfect.”

There are sales women and men following her around and giving her the details of the new stock which has arrived in the store.

“Ma’am we had some new Louboutins shipped in yesterday and they practically had the name ‘Danna Bell’ printed on them. We have kept a piece aside for you, I’ll bring them right away.”

“Ma’am, we have some new designs in watches.” Sales a salesman, leading us to the accessories corner of the store. 

“The ones in diamonds?” Danna asks and I nearly trip on air.

“Danna,  _ diamonds _ ?” I exclaim.

“Love fades, sweetie,” she replies, “But diamonds? Diamonds are forever.” She smiles and slides down her sunglasses. 

“Why don’t you buy something too of your choice? Just run it by me.” She suggests after some time. 

I look around and see a tote bag on a mannequin’s shoulder. 

“Hmm what about that bag?” I joke but Danna was apparently in no mood for jokes.

“Add this to my cart.” She tells the salesman, pointing to the bag.

“Ma’am, it isn’t for sale-”

“Add this to my cart.”

‘Yes ma’am.”

What can you say, Devil wears prada and rides the Mercedes.

After we have shopped the whole store off and my blood pressure has shot way high up because of all the prices, we finally head to the cash counter. With great bravery, I inch my hand towards the bill but Danna grabs it before me.

She finishes up reading it and then simply gives the woman her credit card. 

“Ma’am we even have the Ex-renegades discounts.” The woman suggests and Danna gapes at her.

“Excuse me, what do you think we are, Genissa Clark?” 

I’d correct her and make her say ‘who’ but whom am I kidding? Genissa Clark is a whole other species of beings.

Ex-Renegades discounts are discounts given exclusively to those people who were part of the Renegades. Real renegades never take them, but people like Genissa do.

I keep an eye out on Danna’s hand. She still has the bill in her hand and I want to check how much money she has wasted on a bracelet she will probably wear once in her life. Thankfully, she keeps the bill in one of the shopping bags.

When she comes out, she isn’t even carrying her bags. The guard of the store is. He walks till our car, keeps them in the garage, salutes Danna and then goes back to the store.

“Wasn’t that fun?” she chirps.

I chuckle nervously and roll my eyes at the ground, “Very.”

At home, I dig through all the shopping bags, searching for the long strip of paper when Danna isn’t in the room. Finally I find it and my eyes widen to the point that my veins can be seen probably. 

When Danna arrives back into the room, I am gaping at her.

“Nova Artino!” she gapes at me when she notices the bill and snatches it from me, “One never asks for a lady’s age and one never looks through a lady’s bills!”

“Oh shut up! This is it. You are not going to the mall for the next six months.”

“What?”

“Yes!”

‘The next few weeks were torture for me’ is an understatement. Danna would randomly shoot into vows for her first true love, the Chanel perfumes. I can’t eat spaghetti without hearing “Ah, they’d make a good Hermes scarf!”

After a few months, one night, Danna lies on her bed, an arm on her head.

“Hey,” I sit beside her on the bed, “Are you okay?”

“I think I have a fever. I need to go to the mall.”

I exhale, “Danna-”

“I am sick Nova. I am dying.”

“Shut up.” I try to get up but she grabs my wrist and pulls me down.

“I am dying Nova and I want to tell you that I love you.”

I stare at her. I just stare at her.

“Excuse me?”

She starts shouting, enunciating every word, “I  _ said  _ I am dying and I want to tell you that I love you!”

“Okay let’s deal with one problem at a time, shall we?”

“Nova!”

I put my hands on my gaping mouth and laugh as I feel tears coming in my eyes.

“Danna, I-”

“Nova, in case you aren’t aware, I am dying so please speak fast.”

“Shut up Danna, I love you too.”

She grins and I lie down beside her, hugging and kissing her.

“You know what?” Danna starts, once the excitement lessens a little, “Let’s go to the mall and celebrate.”

I chuckle and roll my eyes. “Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dear reader, thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
